Backing up computer files and databases many a time is done on multiple targets, thereby resulting in more than one copy of a backup. Such multiple backups can reside on different media such as an inline copy, a disk drive, or a tape. Additionally, the process of backing up files to these different media can include a disk to disk to tape (D2D2T) process, a disk to tape to tape (D2T2T) process, and a grandfather-father-son process.